Tu mere' what?
by Alois21
Summary: Roy confesses and Riza is clueless. Afraid of losing Little Roy, B.Gen Mustang uses a mumbo jumbo to tell Hawkeye that they are destined. Can Riza decode it before she loses her mind? Royai OOC Fuhrer


**Disclaimer: **_**Fullmetal Alchemist **_**and all related terms are rightfully and legally owned by Hiromu Arakawa. No profit was gained in the making of this FanFiction story. The authoress only owns the plot; all rights reserved.**

**A/n: Hey guys, I was mistaken! The meaning of 'jai ho' was 'hooray' and not 'you are my destiny'. The translated version of 'you are my destiny is 'tu mere takdeer mein likhi hui hain' for girls and 'tu mere takdeer mein likha hua hain'** **for boys. Also, thank you so much, Shubhs and Isagani14 for correcting me!! I really appreciated it, thank you!!**

* * *

Brigadier General Roy Mustang glared at the massive pile of paperwork in front of him. Seriously, he was wasting all his talents behind this mahogany, plush desk on this leather recliner. Whilst he could be out there being a true hero, here he was, chained in a sense, with nothing to do except to read and sign reports that are the same again and again. How he wished Fullmetal was here; then he could have had some entertainment.

"Sir, the paperwork will not disappear if you scowl at it" said First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. She too was behind a pile of manila folders; her pen scratching against the white sheet of paper was the only sign of her presence. By her own mahogany desk, Black Hayate was furiously chewing his bone toy.

"But, but, but, I'm wasting all my potentials here!" Mustang whined. Hawkeye sighed. Of course she knew that. The great Flame Alchemist, behind a sea of paperwork was ironic enough to be laughable. If he wants, he could've burnt the papers in one snap of his fingers. But of course, that also meant losing Little Roy. He often had nightmares of it. The worst part was that it became headlines of newspapers, _Roy Mustang, the Great Flame Alchemist, and Shameless Womanizer, Lost his manhood from a gun shot for not doing his paperwork. _

"I know that sir. You could be the Fuhrer, leading this country from apocalypse, yet here you are, signing some papers regarding cases that should be handled by a preschool principal" said Hawkeye, eyes still glued on the papers in front of her. Mustang sighed. As long as that Homunculus King Bradley was still in place, he was intact with his Brigadier General sit. And it exasperates him…to no end at all.

"This is insane!" he growled. As he was about to complain more, the telephone rang. "Hello, Brigadier General Mustang speaking?" hilarious as it may seem, he was actually expecting the voice of Maes Hughes, booming from the other line and bragging about his daughter being able to count to ten.

"Oh hi, Meeeeeeeester Mustang!"

"B-B-" he couldn't utter the name, "Bunny! Hello my dear!" he faked enthusiasm.

"You could cut the crap, Mr. Mustang" he breathed a sigh of relief, "Anyway, can I talk to Missy??" Barry the Chopper pleaded. It was unbelievable. Absolutely foolish! Barry is a criminal, a serial killer, and yet he had the nerve to fall in love with _**his**_ lieutenant!?

"Why should you?" he chuckled darkly. Barry laughed with him,

"Oh c'mon! Pleaseeeee"

"Listen, _Bunny, _and listen well," he breathed, "She is never going to look at you the way you do with her, got that!?" not waiting for a ridiculous reply, Roy slammed the phone down. Hard.

"Sir, you shouldn't destroy the phone" albeit she won't admit it loud, Hawkeye was happy that_** her**_ Colonel told that to Barry. Was he jealous or something? She could only chuckle at how…absurd it sounded. Roy Mustang is _the _Shameless Womanizer. He can get any woman he wants. Why would he settle for his pistol-crazed lieutenant who is obsessed with protecting him?

"What's so funny?" he asked. Although, he really didn't want that smile to disappear from her face, he had to know what was making his lieutenant laugh to use it for future references. Hawkeye cleared her throat,

"Nothing sir" she stifled another laugh at his confused face.

* * *

From the other side of the phone line, Barry and Falman were rolling on the floor laughing. Notwithstanding Falman was reluctant at first, the laughs he was getting was worth the trouble. Sure his superior might interrogate him later on, but it was the present that matters. Barry wiped the invisible tears that formed in his eyes.

"See, I told ya you'd get a laugh!" he helped himself up with the table the telephone was resting at. Falman stood up, using his knees for support.

"You're right, Barry, we should do that more often" he shook his head, still laughing, not believing he said that.

"I told ya he'd be jealous"

"I always knew that the Brigadier General had some feelings for Lieutenant Hawkeye but…to be so palpable about it…" Falman still couldn't believe eavesdropping had a lot of benefits.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye finished the last of her paperwork. Although she could be promoted, Hawkeye always opted to stay in her rank as a First Lieutenant; and protecting her colonel wasn't the only reason for that. She _hates _paperwork and she was happy with the little she had. She felt malevolent and unfair for forcing her superior to do his paperwork but she had a role to maintain.

"Sir, permission for a bathroom-break?" that was one of the reasons Riza _hated _having to ask permission for everything. She might as well say, 'sir can I check my ass or my pussy for anything weird? Because I'm _not _a human and I _don't _need bathroom breaks?'.

Roy had to cough thrice to stiffen the laugh, "Of course you may" Riza glared at him. He balked under her intimidating scowl. Feeling satisfied with the superior aura she had on him, Hawkeye went to the bathroom…

* * *

Riza came back from her break, feeling refreshed. She had been holding that pee too long…

"Ehrm" she cleared her throat, "Do I have something on my face, Colonel?" The man was gazing intently at her, his elbows were on his desk, head on his palms and his eyes were smoldering. If it wasn't so awkward, she would've said 'damn hot colonel'

"First Lieutenant Riza Elizabeth Grumman Hawkeye, tu mere takdeer mein likhi hui hain, please believe me. I am not just saying this to...get in your good side. I'm saying this because I mean it, every word of it." Mustang said it with such intensity and passion, and his eyes were also smoldering, that Riza suddenly felt weak in the knees.

He lost her, "Uhm…huh?" he even used her whole name! What was 'tu mere blah blah' and why did he say it so intently?

"Believe me, lieutenant"

* * *

"What does 'tu mere...uh...tu mere blah blah' mean?" Riza could barely remember what her commanding officer had said. Why does it have to be so damn long anyway?!

"How should we know? If you can't remember the word...s, what are the chances of us knowing?" Rebecca asked, chewing on her sandwich. Maria nodded. Hawkeye sighed. Of course she knew that. She was just silently praying to whatever powerful life form was out there that either Rebecca or Maria could finish her sentence.

"I know, it's just that, I was hoping you might be able to finish it _and _give me the translation of it" she said, sipping her tea.

"Then why don't you look it up from the Central Library? Maybe you could find the rest of your sentence by simply using the first words you have?" Maria offered.

"Lieutenant Ross, I can't do that!" Riza snapped. Maria had to think about it,

"Why not?" Rebecca was the one to ask

"Well, first of all, only state alchemists are allowed inside. I'm not an alchemist, let alone a nationally certified one! And second, Basque Gran is dead!" she explained.

"Then how about asking permission from Brigadier General Mustang? I mean, he took the place of Former Basque Gran, which means he also takes authority over Gran's powers" Maria suggested.

"Brigadier General?" Riza thought out loud. Suddenly, everything came crashing down on her. Of course! Roy Mustang had been promoted Brigadier General lightyears ago! How could she not address him properly?

"Duh! He's your commanding officer and you don't know?" Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"No, no, no! It's just that…old habits die hard. I'm used with calling him 'taisa' and Brigadier General is a sudden change for me." She explained. Both women nodded.

"I guess so" she sighed. As if on cue, her watch beeped. "It's time to go back" she got her coat and left the canteen. When Maria and Rebecca were sure she was out of earshot, Maria spoke,

"Why didn't you tell her you have a cousin who understands Indian. No, wait, why didn't you tell her you know the rest of the sentence **(1)**?"

"Because that would ruin her bonding time with Brigadier general Mustang" replied Rebecca.

"You have a point" Maria sipped her tea.

"Lieutenant Ross!!" came Denny's booming voice,

"I have to go; otherwise my obsessed partner won't stop crying. Believe me, it gets ugly" Rebecca could only laugh. Maria gave her an apologetic smile before going off into the direction of Brosh.

* * *

Riza sighed and placed her coat on her recliner. Black Hayate was outside playing with Havoc. As she glanced over, she couldn't help the smile that etched her face when he saw how happy he was with automail legs. He was being a pessimist, saying that Roy fried his nerves, when in truth, it was still functioning.

"Hello lieutenant!" Roy beamed.

"Hello Col--Brigadier General" she corrected herself. Clearing her throat, she decided to go for Rebecca's suggestion, "Sir, permission to go and look at the Central Library?"

"Why do you need that?"

"I will look something up, sir" if it was possible, she stood straighter than before as she prayed her superior won't ask anymore questions,

"And what would that be?" Roy's eyes were still glued on the paper in front of him; although his attention wasn't exactly on the report Fullmetal gave him.

"A-a-a meaning of a word sir" she sighed.

"And what word would that be?" Roy smirked. She was trying to research the meaning of ''tu mere takdeer mein likhi hui hain' '; he knew it.

"_T-tu mere..._" she couldn't continue as she admitted dejectedly.

"Oh lieutenant, there's no need for that!" he laughed, "Just remember that 'tu mere takdeer mein likhi hui hain' from me is directly to you" again with that smoldering gaze that sets her afire! What the heck!? What does that mumbo jumbo mean and why does he say it with such intensity and passion, it makes her want to melt on the spot!?

"Sir, I wouldn't bother if you would just tell me what it means" she countered calmly.

"Oh don't worry lieutenant, tu mere takdeer mein likhi hui hain . Riza, it's true. I just know it." Grrrr. Whatever it was, it was pissing her off.

"Sir cut the crap and tell me what the 'tu' crap is already!" she barely lost her temper, let alone cussed, but Roy was just pushing her limit.

"Why should I?" he really enjoy pissing her off. She was…cute this way.

"Be it, sir!" she gave up and stubbornly made her way over to her desk. She furiously began writing something down on her notebook before stuffing it back in her bag. Then she began signing the paperwork. If it was possible, she was leaving a fire-trail on her wake.

"Haha, you're funny Hawkeye!" albeit she was mad at him, seeing him so uncaring and laughing was enough to make her fury towards him evaporate.

"Sure I am sir" a small smile tugged on her lips.

* * *

A few hours later, he still hasn't told her what the 'tu' word means. And it was pissing her off. Big. Time.

And a pissed off Hawkeye was not a good Hawkeye.

"Ah, Elizabeth, has the young man confessed his—"

"Shut up, grandpa!" she couldn't careless if he was talking to Lieutenant General Grumman in that manner.

"My, my, youth this days" Grumman chuckled. He pushed his glasses up and clutched his chess board tightly as he walked down the halls of Central HQ.

* * *

"Ugh! What the hell does that 'tu mere' mmumbo jumbo means!?!" asking Maria and Rebecca was useless. She decided to ask Gracia, Scieszka and Winry instead. However, it seems that none of them really knows what the mumbo jumbo means.

"Have you tried asking Mustang-san about it?" Gracia wondered, sipping her coffee. The four of them were gathered in the Hughes' residence. Riza was having a momentary break; Winry was visiting Central (to see _Ed_ and Al and _Ed_ and _**Ed**_) while Scieszka was having her day off.

"Of course I did" she replied calmly, sipping her own beverage as well, "And all he said was _'Just remember that 'tu mere'_ blah blah_ from me is directly to you'_" she didn't have to include the part he laughed at her, did she? The three women exchanged glances,

"How did he say it to you?" Asked Winry,

"With such intensity I felt like he was looking into my soul!" Riza admitted.

"Then it concludes one thing," began Scieszka.

"What is it?"

"It means that whatever Brigadier General Mustang is telling you, he's saying it with passion. And with so much intensity, as you put it, it's definitely not a joke" said the librarian. Riza nodded. It was true.

Hawkeye sighed, "I have to go; I still have work to do. Thank you so much for the tea Gracia-san" and she bowed politely. Gracia Hughes smiled. Riza ambled outwards. As she was walking, the skies rumbled; a flash of lightning then a clap of thunder. She cussed, the rain pouring hard on her. She quickly ran, hoping to find shelter as soon as possible. No one was out of the streets because of the strong rain. What a perfect synch with her already pissed off mode!

After a few minutes of running, Hawkeye gave up. She realized how futile it would be to keep running when the headquarters will not appear until a few more blocks or so. She grumbled something incoherent. The rain wasn't helping either. Usually, she was a fan of this type of weather, but now, she probably detests it more than Mustang himself. As she began walking calmly, her thoughts drifted to the past happenings. Paperwork doubled. The south had been experiencing a lot of crimes lately. What has gotten to the minds of the southern people!?!

But on the bright side, it was only the South that has gotten berserk. Discipline had been strictly implied in the North, East, West and Central. And because of those measures, they have avoided more headahces, more paperwork...

Avoided more complaints and whines from Mustang.

Avoided more 'LIEUTENAAAAAAAAANNNNTTTTTTTTT" this, 'LIEUTENAAAAAAAAANNNNTTTTTTTTT' that and such.

Although, she had to admit, Roy _is _cute when he was whining like a baby.

'_What am I thinking? I should be worrying about more important stuffs; like those reports of crimes! What has gotten in the head of the Southern? And then Col—Brigadier General just had to add fuel in the fire with this 'tu mere' thing. Oh what the heck! This 'tu mere' thing isn't even as half as important as the cases in the South!'_

"Oh what the hell does that 'tu mere' crap mean!?!?!" Riza didn't mind yelling. The streets and alleys of Central Amestris were deserted anyway, so no one would hear her sudden outburst. Unfortunately,

"Do you mean _'tu mere takdeer mein likhi hui hain'_?" a woman with Ishvarite skin but dark eyes asked. She had, what seemed to be, a diamond on her forehead and she was dressed very oddly. She also had a weird accent. The woman approached her and offered her umbrella. Riza willingly stood beneath the silver cloth.

"Y-y-yes, yes I did" the lieutenant tried to compose herself after her embarrassing outburst.

"Did someone tell you that?"

"Yes"

"Aw!"

"Uhm, do you know what it means?"

"Yes! _'Tu mere takdeer mein likhi hui hain' _means 'you are my destiny'!" the woman was giddy. Suddenly, Roy's previous words came crashing down on her, _"First Lieutenant Riza Elizabeth Grumman Hawkeye, tu mere takdeer mein likhi hui hain, please believe me. I am not just saying this to...get in your good side. I'm saying this because I mean it, every word of it."_

"Thank you so much, uh…"

"Shashi"

"Yes, uhm, Shashi. Thank you so much" now, she could sleep peacefully.

"I'm Riza Hawkeye, by the way"

"A pleasure to meet you miss. Oh, I must go now! My husband is waiting for me. Would you like to take shelter?"

"No, thank you anyway" the woman smiled before heading to the opposite direction. Riza was soaked again but she couldn't care less, "Oh, Shahi?" the woman looked back, "What is the translation of '_you are my destiny_' for a guy?"

"_Tu mere takdeer mein likha hua hain_"

"Thank you!"

* * *

_**The next day at Central HQ at Team Mustang's office…**_

Riza Hawkeye never was happier. _He confessed! He totally confessed! Although, it was crappy, but heck, it would do! _As she passed her grandfather, Grumman swore his granddaughter was sparkling. Huh. Kids these days.

As she opened the door to their small office, Black Hayate ran ahead of her. He quickly jumped to Fuery's lap. Fuer grinned, Havoc chuckled and patted Black Hayate as well. Breda was, to say the least distancing himself as far as possible from Fuery's desk. Falman was the only one nice enough to do his paperwork but Riza couldn't care less. As she sat on her desk, she mentally wondered how to tell her feelings for the B. Gen.

"All of you, out of this office," she began. The men instantly straightened. A PMS-ing Hawkeye is _not _a nice Hawkeye. Even Roy was out of his chair, a word away from saluting his Lieutenant. "No sir, you stay here. I have to talk to you" as she spoke, she averted her glare to their subordinates. Not waiting for any explanation whatsoever, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery and Black Hayate scurried off outside. Knowing the privacy of their conversation, Falman, who was the last one to get out, locked the door in his wake.

"Uhm…hi?" Roy didn't know if he did something wrong; but whatever he must have done, there was s very little probability Little Roy will survive. '_It's been a nice life, isn't it little Roy?'_

**_I'm gonna miss those warm, wet, tight walls!_**

_Me too!_

"Sir stop conversing with your penis, it's disturbing" Riza almost threw up. Roy placed both his hands over his crotch protectively,

"Don't insult Little Roy! And how did you know I was talking to him??"

"Sir you were looking warily over it, as if bidding him your farewell"

"Pfft, yeah, I bet you're plotting ways to destroy my precious little jewel" Riza smirked at this.

"Permission to speak and act freely sir"

"Permission granted BUT PLEASE DO IT WITH MERCY!!!" she ambled towards him. Grabbing his collar, she smacked her lips onto his. Stunned at first, Roy's instinct took over as he realized what she was doing. He wrapped his arms around her waist just as her arms snaked in his neck. He bit her bottom lip. A gasp escaped her and taking this time, he plunged his mouth into her caverns.

**15 minutes of making out and having dry sex… (Seriously, you guys know what happens when two people make out, right!? I don't have to explain it…believe me, it gets boring) **

Riza grinned as she placed her forehead over Roy's. The Brigadier General couldn't careless of their whereabouts. Screw the Fraternization Law; life is too short to play by the rules. She wrapped her legs over his torso. He leant on his table for support as both of his arms were on her waist. His lips were nibbling on her right cheek.

"S-sir" she moaned.

"Hmmm?" it took all her strength and will power to push him away. Confused, Roy could only raise his brows in confusion. She got down from his desk and placed her hands on her hips.

"Listen _sir _and listen well," she inhaled, "If you ever confessed in that crap of a way you did again, I'll be sure to never enable you to make use of 'little Roy' (air quotes) again" she glared at him but smiled sweetly, "But thanks for the confession. Tu mere takdeer mein likha hua hain" and she kissed him gently on the lips. Roy grinned for a moment before mocking surrender. Placing both his arms in the air, he vowed,

"Right, never confess lousily to Riza Hawkeye ever again" it was a sweet move. Riza's smile grew wider…until, "Now, about Little Roy, would you like to know how he set things on fire?"

5…4…3…2…1…

"DAMN YOU COLONEL, GET OUT!!" she literally kicked his ass out of the office. Locking the door behind her, she sighed. It was then she realized that she addressed him by his former position. She giggled. Maybe old habits _do _die hard; and that goes for both of them.

* * *

"What's the matter, chief, got kicked out by a woman?" Havoc and Breda laughed. Falman snickered. Fuery was too busy playing with Black Hayate to see the classic event that occurred to the awesome Roy Mustang.

"Shut it, Havoc. At least I don't have to bear whips with Armstrong" it was his turn to chuckle. Havoc's face fell,

"Sheesh, chief, Olivier's nice and all but she can be a real bitch if she wants to" he grabbed another stick of cigarette. He was about to light it when he noticed his lighter was out of gas.

"Let me help you with that" Roy grabbed his ignition glove then, with the cloth of the index finger, he rubbed it against the tip of Havoc's cigarette. The stick lit up.

"Thanks chief"

"Welcome"

"Oh, and you might consider buying the lieutenant some chocolates after what happened."

* * *

"DAMN YOU ROY MUSTANG, GET OUT!!" again, he was kicked. But this time, out of Hawkeye's house.

"Where're the chocolates? Usually, it gets kicked out with the guy" he joked. Hawkeye slightly opened the door and her head popped out of it. She sent him a harsh glare,

"Shut up. The chocolate is mine" and she slammed the door.

As he was about to try to get Riza take him in, Havoc passed by the neighborhood.

"Hey, chief!" Roy quickly ran over to him,

"Havoc what gives? I gave her chocolate _and flowers_, and she still didn't want to see Little Roy in action?"

Havoc was stunned, "I don't know chief. I can never understand women"

The next day, Roy found a stationary paper on his desk. It was pink. The only one who used pink stationaries was Hawkeye. But today is her day off! Curious, he read the note. In her elegant script, it said,

_Dear Brigadier General Mustang, _

_I saw and heard your conversation with Havoc last night. Forgive me for intruding. But, here is a tip for future references. _

_First of all, if you give a girl chocolates and flowers, she is expecting you to be flirting with her and not trying to seduce her to bed. _

_Second, if you ever tried that stupid trick of your again, _Little Roy_'s life will end. _

_And third, I _might _want to see how _Little Roy _set things on fire…._

_Sincerely yours,  
your 'destiny', Riza. _

Havoc, Fuery, Falman and Breda had no idea why their superior was laughing.

_Maybe he's gone nuts, _concluded Fuery and Falman.

_Maybe the lieutenant agreed to put little Roy into action, _smirked Breda and Havoc.

* * *

"Dear, what are you watching?" the first lady of Amestris tried to look over her husband's shoulder but he blocked it completely. The Fuhrer laughed nervously,

"Ah haha, it's nothing dear, uh…go to sleep…?" it sounded more like a question. Albeit confused and reluctant, Mrs. Bradley nodded and went out of her husband's study room. when she was out of earshot, the homunculus quickly locked the door and replayed the tape the surveillance camera caught, "I wonder if I told her 'tu mere takdeer mein likhi hui hain', I would end with the same way with Mustang" he wondered idly while replaying over and over the scene of Brigadier General Mustang and his first Lieutenant Hawkeye a day ago.

**--End--**

**[[1]] yeah, I know they live in the 'Parallel World' to us, which means there are no 'India' or such but I have to put something! **

**HEY GUYS, WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO MAKE A COMIC STRIP OF THIS? If you would, review me and then I will post it in my deviantart account found in my profile. **

**Me: So, how did you like it? This story had been haunting me for weeks! I really enjoyed writing it! Yeah King Bradley was OOC but, heck! I love it! 'Sides, I had to prove that the military has strict measures! Haha! I was thinking of writing the reason why Roy got kicked out but the story would be too long. Anyway, please review!**

**Roy: Why does it always have to have 'review please'**

**Me: Oh yeah, the credits for this story go to: Shubhs and Isagani14. Thanks again for correcting me, I really appreciated it. **

**Roy: Hello...?**

**Me: Btw, 'Shashi' is the female Indian name for 'Moon'. I looked it up at Wikipedia. **

**Roy: We're talking in different languages. **

**Me: so review!**

**Roy: damn you (-leaves-)**

**Me: hehe...**

**THIS IS MY FAVORITE ONE SHOT SO FAR. **

Mickey-boo21/ColonelFlamey218 2009. All rights reserved.


End file.
